Character Questions
by KwamiDayCare
Summary: this is for your humor i advise young readers NOT to read it


Miraculous Ladybug Character Questions

Max

Marionette

Kim

Chloé

Nino

Adrien

Rose

Juleka

Nathaniёl

Alix

 **What would happen if Number 1 woke you up in bed?**

Kwami: oh my GAWWWWWDDDDDDD

Max: what?

*Alya is sitting on a chair across the room filming*

*Kwami starts screaming and freaking out*

Kwami: *stops screaming* ALYA THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU

Alya: uh no big deal right the lady blog is looking a little down so I thought I would get some action in with the ex-acumatized victims

Kwami: I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...

 **Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?**

Kwami: KIM YOU PERV

Kim: hehe

Kwami: GET OUT YOU PEEPING TOM

Kim: call me that one more time

Kwami: perv

Kwami: go away Kim

 **Number 4 announced he/she's going to marry 9 tomorrow?**

Kwami: hehe hell nah

Chloe: yeah that was a stupid thing, must be someone shipping me I feel so loved

Kwami: *mumbles* yeah someone who is trying to make you pissed

 **Number Five cooked you dinner?  
** Kwami: you sure you cooked this Nino this pizza is too good to be true

Nino: yeah sure

Kwami: you didn't cook this did you

Nino: sorry dude gotta go I think I hear Alya calling my name so BYE

*Nino runs off*

Kwami: YOU GET BACK HERE AND MAKE ME SOME FOOD

 **Number Six is lying to you next on the beach?  
** Kwami:

Adrian: okay then

Marina: he's mineeeeeeeeeeee

 **Number 7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?**  
Kwami: I do not believe that but WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!

Rose: your family is so kind thank you so much

Kwami: no problem someone as kind as you is welcome any day  
 **Number 8 got into the hospital somehow?  
** Kwami: Juleka is in the hospital?

Rose: supposedly she got hit in the face by a rabid pidgen

Kim: I heard Chloe hit her so hard she got akumatized to death

Kwami: kim that makes no sense  
 **Number Nine made fun of all your friends?**  
Nathaniel: It's only Marina because she is an offence to art

Kwami: chill Nathaniel she isn't that bad

Marina: WHAT DID YOU SAY

*Marina kicks Nathaniel in the nuts*

 **Number Ten ignored you all the time?**  
Kwami: makes way too much sense

Alix: YOU DON'T ROLLERSKATE

Kwami: DA FUDGE IS WRONG WITH THAT

 **Two serial killers are hunting you down! Quick! What will Number One do?**  
Max: Scientifically we could run

Kwami: MAX THAT IS NOT SCIENCE

Max: or just challenge them…..

5 minutes later

Serial killer 1: aw dam I thought I could beat you

Max: now remember the deal

Serial killer 1: yeah yeah here is your 20 dollars

Max: awesomeness

Serial killer 2: what now

Serial killer 1: I guess we walk away in shame  
 **You're on vacation with Number Two, and you manage to break your leg. What does Two do?**  
Marinette: oh my god let me call an ambulance

Kwami: JUST DO IT ALREADY

*Kwami starts screaming*

Marinette: I am not that good with children

Kwami: MARINETTE DUPEN-CHANG I AM ONLY THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU SO SHUT UP  
 **It's your birthday. What does 3 get you?**  
Kim: SURPRISE, it's just a box

Kwami: yay all I ever wanted

Kim: glad you like it

Chloe: if it were me, Kwami, I wouldn't accept it

Kwami: who invited **YOU  
** **You seem to have stuck yourself in a house that is on fire! What does Four do?**  
Chloe: Just let her burn

Kwami: YOU'RE JUST TO STUCK UP

*Chloe starts filing her nails*  
 **You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will Five do?**  
Nino: You can do it man

Kwami: ye ok I guess I can

Nino: Just let it out, wait are you gay

Kwami: Nino just leave already

 **You're about to marry Number 10! What is One's reaction?**

Max: HOW DARE YOU

Kwami: max..

Max: WHYYYYY

Kwami: max…..

Max: WHAT DID I DO

Kwami: MAX

Max: what

Kwami: DID YOU NOT KNOW IN FUCKING GAY

Alix/Max: WHAT?  
 **You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?**  
Rose: It's ok Kwami I know you're sad I know how you feel

Kwami:*wipes away her tears* Are you silently hating on Chloe right now  
Rose: Isn't everyone  
 **You compete in a tournament. How does 9 support you?**  
Kwami: can you come?  
Nathaniel: sure  
5 hours later

Kwami: eh fuck him!  
 **You can't stop laughing! What will 10 do?**  
Alix:*Slaps Kwami*  
Kwami: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU

Alix: problem solved

Kwami: NOW YOU HAVE TO SOLVE THE PROBLEM OF MY HURTING FACE  
 **Number One is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?**  
Kwami: OMG YOU'RE TELLING ME HE IS AN ASS when you actually realize it

Max: Okay then

Kwami:*Stares longingly from a distance with the middle finger up*  
 **Number Two tell you his/her deeply hidden love for Nine?**  
Marinette: I mean I like adrien and all but he is pretty nice, I mean he was akumatized "for me"  
Kwami: you are made for eachother(I mean Chloe and Nathaniel are my major ship and Marinette and Adrien buuuut)  
Nathaniel: CHLOE, WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Kwami: yes, yes I am

 **You're dating Three, and he/she introduces you to his/her parents. Would you get along?**  
Kwami: SO Kim I have no clue who you parents are, no one does  
Kim: I have no clue why we are even dating, arent u gay

Kwami: yes, I'm out  
 **Would Five and Six ever kiss?**  
Kwami: Sure thing, The bromance is strong with them  
Adrien/Nino: ooookay then

 **Number Six appears to be a player, breaking many hearts…**

Kwami: Adrien, NAH  
Adrien: I only break hearts for m'lady  
Kwami: sure  
 **You had a haircut, and Seven can't stop staring at you.**  
Kwami: Rose you can stop staring at me  
Rose: BUT ITS AMAZING

Kwami: all i did was trim my hair and dye it  
 **Eight thinks that he/she'll never get a girl/boy friend. What do you tell him/her?**  
Kwami: Juleka its fine one day you will meet the man of you dreams  
Juleka: right, the man of my dreams  
 **Nine is too shy to face you, and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?**  
Kwami: oh look an email from Nathaniel

The email reads: I really like you will you please meet me later at the docks  
Kwami: Is this a joke, I bet it is because no way in hell would he send something like this to me  
 **You spot Ten kissing One. How do you react?**  
Kwami: MAX WTF

Max: we were spotted hide  
Alix: DUDE IT'S JUST A DARE

Kwami: you know what alix YOU JUST SUNK MY SHIP

Alix/Max:?  
 **You notice that 3 and 4 have been inside that hotel room for MORE than a few hours. What are you thinking?  
** *Kwami puts her ear to the door* **  
**Kim: Chloe please just accept the gift already

Chloe: I'm sorry Kim but I am in love with Adrikens

Kwami:*bursts in the door* The hell is wrong with you he is trying to give you a gift and you keep pushing him away

Chloe: were you there the entire time

Kwami: Maybe  
 **Could 1 and 6 be soul mates?**  
Kwami: Nah I mean I think Adrien and Nino is my permanent ship  
Max: Okay

Adrien: what he said

 **Would 2 trust 5?**

Kwami: UH YEAH

Marinette: he is kinda like a brother to me

Nino: yeah dude

Kwami: I'm still waiting on the food Nino

Nino: I think I hear Alya calling again

 **Number 4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?**

Alix: You a dead one I tell you that

Chloe: live a little

Alix: How can I live a little after all you do is break my things

Chloe: you mean like your life

 **If 5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?**

Max: video games, definitely video games

Adrien: Yeah

Kwami: I don't think that is a subject

Max: who cares

 **If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?**

Kwami: it would be plastic because i wouldn't let them use the stove or the house would get burnt down

Kim: fireeee

Kwami: NO KIM WAIT

 **If 7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?**

Nathaniel: hmm, do you like art

Rose: not really

Nathaniel: man this is gonna be harder than I thought

 **8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?**

Juleka: just sit still

Nino: what are you doing

Juleka: there

*Nino looks in the mirror*

Nino:*screams* IM BALD JULEKA

Juleka: well i didn't know what else to do I really didn't like your hairstyle before

 **If 9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like, will 6 be happy?**

Nathaniel: there we go

Adrien: is it ladybug

Nathaniel: nope it's Marinette

*Kwami is in the background freaking out*

Adrien: but my perfect girlfriend is ladybug

Kwami: they are the same person

Adrien: WHAT?!

Kwami: meep nothing *mumbles* Mari is gonna kill me

 **10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?**

Nathaniel: *is bright red* I mean why would I like Chloe she is a jerk

Alix: *looks like she is about to explode* WHY WOULD I LIKE KIM HE IS A SELF ABSORBED CHLOE LOVING…

Kwami: woah Alix, it's because people ship you and him and stuff like that

Alix: WELL THEN THEY SHOULD STOP

 **What would happen if 1 accidentally kicked 10?**

Max: I'm so sorry Alix

Alix: why did you do that

Max: I didn't mean to

Alix YOU WANNA FIGHT

Kwami: THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY TO SETTLE THIS

Max: I'm not gonna hit a girl

Alix: well you gonna have to

 **If 2 sent a message to his/her Bf/Gf but 9 got it. What would happen?**

Nathaniel: OH MY GOD MARINETTE LIKES ME

Kwami: well read what it says

Nathaniel: See you later at the park kitty

Kwami: Oh I'm so sorry but I think that was for Chatton

Nathaniel: Chat who now

 **If 5 and 6 did a workout together?**

Nino: look at my abbs

Adrien: yeah bro you got dem abbs

Nino: do you think Alya and Mari are gonna work out today

Adrien: well well speak of the devil...s why are there three

*Mari runs*

Alya: don't make me hit you

Kwami: PUT YOUR SHIRTS BACK ON NOW!

 **If 6 noticed he/she wasn't invited to your birthday?**

Adrien: hey Kwami

Kwami: yeah

Adrien: why wasn't I invited to your party

Kwami: Ahem well do you not remember the shirt incident from a week ago

Adrien: yeah

Kwami: well Nino wasn't invited either so don't feel bad

Adrien: Was Chloe

Kwami: WHY THE HELL WOULD I INVITE A MINI DEVIL INTO MY HOUSE

 **If 7 won the lottery?**

Rose: well I don't quite have anything to do with this

Chloe: GIMME GIMME

Kwami: You greedy Bitch

 **If 8 had quite a big secret?**

Juleka: Yeah uh

Kwami: YOU LIKE ROSE! AHHHHHH

Juleka: NO NO NO! Maybe

Kwami: *starts fangirling*

 **If 9 became a singer?**

Kwami: AHEM, WHAT THE HELL

Nathaniel: I took up singing after Mari shot me down

 **If 10 had a daughter?**

Kwami: SO who is the lucky father

Alix: um Kim

Kwami: *passes out from fangirling too much again

 **What would 4 envy about 5?**

Chloe: Uh nothing

Nino: yeah she said it all

Kwami: come on there has got to be something

 **What would make 7 angry at 8?**

Kwami: only if Rose got akumatized again would she be mad at Juleka

Rose: Kwami is right there is nothing that could make me mad at her

Juleka: mmhm

 **Where would 8 meet 9?**

Kwami: SCHOOL DUH

Juleka: but the only people who realize I'm there are you Rose and Mari

Kwami: Yeah so basically you know her and she doesn't know you, OK!

 **What would 9 never dare to tell 10?**

Kwami: Uh everything

Alix: SPIT IT OUT LOVER BOY

Nathaniel: NO

Kwami: yeah

 **2 was kidnapped by 5 and saved by 3?**

Kwami: So you're telling me that Mari was kidnapped by Nino and saved by Kim, I don't think that it would happen like that because I have some sort of feeling that it was Nino saved her and Kim kidnapped her

Kim: SURE THAT'S TOTALLY WHAT HAPPENED

 **What would make 10 scared of 1**

Alix: Nothing because he is just a big wimp

Max: TAKE THAT BACK!

Alix: *makes a jarring motion towards Max*

Max: *screams*

Kwami: you bully Alix,


End file.
